


Tenerife Sea

by PrismaticKnope



Series: Inspired by Ed Sheeran Songs [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Beach Holidays, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismaticKnope/pseuds/PrismaticKnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked so wonderful in her dress, he loved her hair like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenerife Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment of my Benslie fics inspired by Ed Sheeran songs series. For the first fic I decided to go for one of my all time favorite Ed Sheeran songs Tenerife Sea, from his album Multiply.
> 
> Enjoy!

This might actually be the most relaxed Leslie has ever been. 

She was sitting on the beach, leaning with her back against Ben’s chest, while staring at the sea while the sun was slowly going under. The slight summer breeze and the smell of the sea somehow made her forget about everything. 

A lot was going on in the lives of Ben and Leslie; the triplets were toddlers and it turned out that chasing crawling children takes a lot of energy. Having children was great, but combined with their jobs it could be pretty exhausting at times. They loved their jobs, that for sure, but even Ben and Leslie needed a little rest every once in a while. 

Their lives were crazy, but for once Leslie wasn’t thinking about any of that, all thanks to her incredibly thoughtful husband and his genius ideas. 

Ben had always wanted to take Leslie on a trip somewhere far away and it seemed like the perfect timing. He had secretly saved up some money and had only told her to take a week off from work. She naturally started protesting against taking time off but when she looked in her husband’s eyes she gave in, fully trusting him and his adorable smile.

With only a 5-hour time difference it shouldn’t have been hard to overcome the jetlag, but for Ben and Leslie it somehow was. The whole flight had been pretty tiring and that combined with the exhaustion that was already present they ended up spending the first day sleeping.

They spend their second day mainly lounging around the villa, just relaxing at the pool and at the beach in the glorious Tenerife sun.

Right now it was late in the evening on the second day of their trip and they were cuddled up on the beach watching the sun going down. The couple was quietly talking to each other while taking in the gorgeous view.

‘‘I didn’t think I would ever say it, but the sunset is a bit more magical here than in Pawnee’’ Leslie mentioned quietly. 

Ben hummed in agreement while he tightened his arms around her.

Once the sun fully disappeared it got quite chilly, the cool summer breeze cooling them down even further. Leslie cuddled more up into Ben’s chest, hoping it would give her some heat. Sadly, it wasn’t really working for the both of them.

‘‘It might be the right time to get back inside.’’ Ben suggested.

‘‘Alright, but just give me a second to take it in a bit more.’’ she answered.

They sat in silence for a while, just staring at the sea and listening to the calming sounds of the waves hitting the shore while being cuddled up in each others arms.

‘‘Babe, can we go and see the sunrise tomorrow?’’ Leslie asked. He answered her question by slowly nodding his head in agreement. 

‘‘Pinky promise?’’ she smiled while turning her head to look into his eyes.

‘’Pinky promise.’’ Ben said while hooking his pinky with hers. ‘‘But now it’s time to get inside because this breeze isn’t helping the fact that the sun isn’t here to warm us up.’’

He kissed her cheek before they both stood up and headed to the small villa.

Inside the villa Leslie walked over to her phone (she was only allowed to use it for music and in case of emergency), which was hooked up to the sound system. She searched for her Tenerife playlist and pressed play. 

Ben walked over to Leslie, stood behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

‘’When did you make that playlist?’’ he asked her.

‘’Made it last night while you were asleep, I might’ve been tired but that doesn’t mean I can sleep all day. It didn’t take that long and I even found a song that is called Tenerife Sea!’’ she beamed while showing him the playlist.

Ben couldn’t help but chuckle because of his beautiful wife and her efficient use of time. ‘’That should not have surprised me at all.’’

Leslie turned around and kissed her husband quickly before she sat down to take off her flip-flops so she could feel the soft carpet under her feet.

Ben couldn’t help his curiosity and decided to start the song called Tenerife Sea on Leslie’s playlist. The song started and the soft but sweet melody came from the speakers in the room.

‘Can I have this dance?’ he asked while reaching his hand out to Leslie.

Ben normally isn’t one to do some dancing, but in the privacy of their little place he didn’t care about anything. It was all about her; his wife, the mother of their children, his best friend.

Leslie walked up to him, grabbed his hand and started swaying to the music. He wrapped his arms around her waist while Leslie draped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. 

‘‘Thanks for this trip Ben, this might just be what I needed.’’ Leslie muttered into his neck.

‘‘It’s my pleasure babe, you totally deserve a little bit of rest.’’ he said before gently kissing the tip of her nose.

Once the song ended they both stopped dancing, Leslie looked into Ben’s eyes and all she could do was smile. She was feeling so many emotions and she just couldn’t stop smiling. Her hands ran over his face adoringly. 

‘'What did I do to deserve you?’' she whispered while slowly shaking her head. 

Ben’s smile somehow widened even more as he gave her a quick peck. He led her to their bed and they both laid down, Ben spooning Leslie while he played with her hair.

This might actually be the best moment in her life. The soft sound of the sea on the background mixing with the sound of his heartbeat somehow formed the perfect balance.

He started pampering her with small kisses that made Leslie giggle and turn around in his arms so she could properly kiss him.

‘'I wish I could be this relaxed every day,’ he muttered while pulling away form her lips ‘just me and my gorgeous wife.'’

She smiled at him. ‘Actually, I think this dress might even look better on the ground, right there.’ she said while pointing to the ground next to the king-sized bed.

Ben chuckled at her sudden change of plan. ‘Really? In that case let’s try that out.’ he said before kissing down her neck and shoulders while unzipping her dress. 

Booking this trip was definitely Ben’s best decision ever.


End file.
